


A Poem For Ms. Baker

by AvaDreelWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, I listened to wayyy too much Chet Baker for this, Love Poems, Mild Angst, Pining, Unrequited Love, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDreelWrites/pseuds/AvaDreelWrites
Summary: Got to feeling some good ol fashioned Lesbian Pining for Your Best Friend and decided to dump it here. Enjoy, my fellow useless lesbians (well really any useless anyone, we value and love ALL queer folk in this house)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Poem For Ms. Baker

A Poem for Ms. Baker

Her laugh, a wonderful sound, is of bubbles, the ones that pop as soon as they land on your nose, the ones that make you giggle and squeeze your eyes tight, just for that second

Her eyes, a wonderful sight, are of flowers, no thorns to be seen, just petals in a color bright enough to excite all who happen to pass them by

Her scent, a wonderful smell, is of crushed lemongrass, the bits caught on sweaters from lying down in it, the bits that leave the smell of a day well spent

Her touch, a wonderful feeling, is of the warmest hugs, the gentlest embraces, the kind that accept and listen, without conditions

I know not of how she tastes, but I just know it’s of grapes, the kind that taste a little bit sweeter just because you caught them in your mouth after a perfect toss

But I know when we’re together, the stars don’t shine brighter for her like they do for me.  
The trees don’t seem to dance and sway more for her like they do for me.  
The winds doesn’t whistle their merry tune louder for her like they do for me.

And for now, that’s alright.  
The stars are still brighter for me after all.  
For now, that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I’ve been writing for a little while, but never for the masses (and by masses I mean the four people who stumble across this). Hopefully it’s enjoyed nonetheless. Also, please remember to drink some water!  
> Much love,  
> Ava


End file.
